New Babies, Werewolves, and Drama
by Gigglesbianca
Summary: In this sequel we travel with our friends from Pine Needles, Mint Chocolate, and Fire Places through pregnancies, raising the children, and all the problems that come with it. Along with the drama that come with this world.
1. Prologue

"Oh my gods!" Ginny exclaims running up to me. "Ginny!" I shout hugging her over my belly. "When Hermione told me you had gotten big I didn't think it was this big!" she exclaims. "Yea well when your carrying twins you swell up like a balloon." I say laughingly. "I read the newspaper, how is Narcissa holding up against the accusations?" Ginny asks bouncing Daniella on her hip. "She's a mess; I actually have a meeting with Rita Skeeter and father." I say. "Oh well get that taken care of right away. I'll through a dinner party for everyone soon." She says waving goodbye and walking away. I continue down the sidewalk to the Daily Prophet storming through the double doors. "Ah Miss can I help you?" a secretary asks. "I am Adrienne Nicole Malfoy and I demand to Rita Skeeter at once!" I demand staring down at her. "Ummm I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy but she is in a meeting with…Mr. Richards the owner of the paper." She says looking over some papers for my father's name. "Yes that would be my father." I say walking past her and to the door with 'Rita Skeeter' scrolled on the door. I open the door with a bang. "Hello Adrienne dear." Father says calmly a look of fear passing over Rita's face. "Father." I say with a bow of my head. I turn to Rita who looks ready to jump out of her skin. "I've been informing Miss Skeeter here of my position in this company." He says. "Yes well I can inform her of my position as not only a Richards but a Malfoy too. Who happens to be pregnant and can't take the stress of these rumors on my Mother-in-Law." I say with a fire in my eyes. "Adrienne dear please calm down turning veela with the babies in you can be very dangerous…do you want to lose 2 more babies." He states putting a calming hand on my arm. I calm down, "Yes sir" I say. "So Miss Skeeter if you would kindly change what you said about Madame Malfoy being a death eater it would be much appreciated and you may keep your job." Father says. "But sir…what am I supposed to write?" she asks. "How about the truth." I say leaving the room.

"Oh Adrie! Thank you so much! Did you see the paper today?" Narcissa says hugging me. She hands me the newspaper:

Good morning faithful readers. I have some new insights on one Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. According to a very reliable source, one who is very close to her, Narcissa Malfoy is not and never was a death eater. In fact her outrage at her husband for being a death eater and an abuser is her reason for leaving him. According to another source and a statement from one Miss Hermione Granger (soon to be Nott) "Lady Malfoy has a very good case against him for Domestic Abuse and Unfaithfulness. And as her representative I will say that we will win and she will be free." As we all know Narcissa is veela, how else would she look so fantastic after having a child, but what has come to light is the possessive, evilness that is Lucius Malfoy. It is apparent that, in their school years, Lucius kidnapped Narcissa and forced her to marry him and keep her from her true mate. Another thing that has come to light is that Lucius is not in fact a veela. Sadly this means Draco must be the result of a rape, for no veela would willingly have sex with someone who isn't their mate. Please show your support for the woman who has always held her head high through all these trying times. And send in your votes on whether or not the ministry should allow this divorce.

"Oh Narcissa this is great!" I exclaim. "Yes and mostly girls read Rita's work so I know they will vote for me!" she says almost dancing with joy. "Don't worry Narcissa we will win and Lucius will go to jail." I say with confidence. "I know. Oh! I almost forgot your mother called and is coming over to talk about a special ritual for Nymph babies." Nacissa says. "Ah yes it's called The Joining. It's where the leaders of every type of Nymph bless the baby so that the baby can become a nymph. Whichever power is the strongest and most compatible with the baby will be the form of Nymph they are. In most cases the take after the parent that is a Nymph." I explain. "Oh that is fascinating!" she says just as an elf pops in the room. "Mistress Malfoy your mother is here to see you and there are 4 other women with her." The elf says. "Thank you Lancelin." I say wondering who the other women are. I walk down the stairs with Narcissa following. "Hello darling. My you are simply glowing." She says hugging me and kissing my cheeks. "Hello mother thank you very much." I say. "Oh and Cissy dear I saw the paper and sent in my vote, that man should be given the Kiss." Mother says. "Thank you Julia darling." Narcissa says. "Yes I agree with Julia. We do not normally get involved with wizard politics but you are a veela and thanks to the treaty we made once Julia married Devine we are allies so we have sent in our votes against Lucius and have asked our people to do the same." The red haired woman says. "Now Fia, no need getting heated I can feel the heat coming off you." Her Watery Grace says. "Yes I am having some trouble breathing please calm down." The Asian woman says. "I'm sorry Naida and Ekko." Fia says. "Ladies! We are here to discuss the babies!" the brunette with curls says. "Yes of course Arethusa." Fia says. "I thought we were just doing the ritual?" I say. "Well yes but no nymph has ever had twins so we don't know how this would work and we need to make sure all things are safe and secure." Ekko says. "Ok well how about we go out to the garden. That's where I was thinking we could do the ritual." I say walking towards the French doors in the back. I walk out to the garden pavilion in the middle. "Oh this would be perfect for the ritual. We would just need to add candles." Fia says. "Well it's settled than. This is where we will have the ritual and then we will go inside for the party!" Mother exclaims. "But Mom they will be too young to know what's going on, so what is the point of having a party?" I ask. "The party is to celebrate their birth and you becoming a mother so look at it as a party for you." Narcissa says. "Fine." I say in a huff. "Then I guess it is time for us to leave. Ladies." Ekko says bowing her head to us and turning into a cloud and floating away. Nadia jumps into the fountain and disappears. Arethusa runs into the forest and disappears up a tree. "Show offs." Fia says walking out the front door. "Well I'm quit tired I'm going to get some sleep." I say waddling my way up the stairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream out as another shock of pain runs through me. "Come on Adrie! Push!" Draco says trying to coach me. I pull him by his shirt close to me. "Next time I'm going to shove a cucumber up your nose and ask you to push out a water-fucking-melon!" I yell in his face. "Come on Mrs. Malfoy you have to push I see one of them crowning." The Medi-witch says. "Ahhhhhh!" I say pushing as hard as I can. It takes 3 more pushes until the head comes and the rest of the baby slips out. "Wahhhhhh!" the baby screams. "Congratulations it's a girl!" the Medi-witch says. Before I can say anything the next wave of pain washes over me. "Mr. Malfoy, take your daughter while I birth the next one." She says spelling the girl clean and passing her to Draco. He holds her like she is made of glass with a single tear running down his cheek and a smile on his face. "I-I-I want…." I trail off seizing up. "What's going on?! Draco yells. She's hemorrhaging!" the medi-witch yells for the nurses. "What? Adrie! Stay with me baby!" Draco yells. "Save the baby." I whisper before passing out. "Mom!" Draco yells out. "Son? Oh my gods! What's happening?" she asks. "She's dying. Take the baby!" he says I guess passing off our daughter to his mother. "Of course dear." She says. "Take her outside. I don't want her to see this." He says. I hear a door close. "We are going to have to cut the baby out of her." The medi-witch says. "Do it. Do anything just save them both." Draco cries out holding my hand really tight. All I can do is wait and hope that my other baby lives. I slowly lose all consciousness, hearing Lira's cry in the corner of the room.

My senses start to return after what feels like a few minutes. All I can hear is the sound of two babies crying and it is like music to my ears. Slowly I open my eyes and see a worried Draco staring down at me. "Adrie!" he shouts hugging me. "Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy." The Medi-witch comes bustling in. "W-w-water." I say trying to talk with a dry throat. Draco conjures up a glass of cold water and hands it to me. After I gulp down the whole glass of water I look over at Draco then the medi-witch. "What happened?" I ask. "Well after giving birth to you first child, your uterine wall ripped and you started to lose a lot of blood. So I had one of the nurse try to stop the bleeding while I tried to save the baby." She explains. "What do you mean try? I hear two screaming babies!" I start to panic finally taking into account that the second cry could be Daniella. "Oh don't worry that is your other baby. I managed to save him but he has a defect." she states. "What do you mean 'defect'?" I ask. "Well his head got a little knocked in the process and he has what muggles call Dyslexia. It's not a big deal he will just have some trouble learning which can be overcome if you start teaching him early." She explains. "Oh thank god…wait, he?" I say slowly let it sink in that I have a boy. "Yes Adrie we have a son and a daughter!" Draco says with a smile. "Oh Draco I'm so happy. Have you picked out their names yet?" I ask hoping he didn't. "Of course not I said I wouldn't name them until you woke up." he says. "Thank you." I say kissing his cheek. "Another thing…how did you stop the bleeding?" I ask the medi-witch. "Well we got the bleeding to stop and we needed to do a blood transfusion because you lost too much blood. Sadly no one in your family has the same blood type. We tested your mother, father and brother, we even tested Mr. Malfoy here, but none of them where a match. Narcissa offered to be tested and she was the perfect match. We took just enough blood from her to heal you. You will be weak for the next couple of days as your body remakes most of your blood." the medi-witch explains. "Draco I want to see our babies and thank your mother could you please bring them in?" I ask. "Of course." he says going to the door and calling for his mother. She comes in with a smile on her face carrying two babies, Lira trotting in behind her. She hands them off to Draco. "Narcissa thank you for the blood." I say. She smiles at me and gives me a hug. "Now you really are my daughter." she says. "Draco, I want to hold my babies." I say holding out my arms. He places the one in the pink bundle in my arm first. She looks up at me with eyes like mine. Then Draco places the blue bundle in my arm and he looks up at me with eyes like mine too. Lira jumps onto the bed and sniffs the babies. "They have your eyes." Draco says. "But he has your face." I say. "So have you two thought about names?" Narcissa asks. "I kind of like the name Damon." I say. "I was hoping to name him Alaric after my dad just to piss Lucius off." Draco says with a laugh. "How about naming him Damon Alaric?" Narcissa asks. "That's a wonderful idea Cissy!" Mother exclaims bustling in and hugging me, being careful of the two babies in my arms. "Damon Alaric it is then." I say. A floating piece of paper appears on it, it says:

**Damon Alaric Malfoy**

**Born: April 9th, 2012**

**Mother:** Adrienne Nicole Richards nee Malfoy

**Father:** _**Draco Alaric Malfoy**_

The paper disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What about the girl? Her name has to have a meaning dear, It's tradition." Mother points out. "That is true how about a name meaning beautiful?" I say. "She is quite beautiful." Narcissa says looking down at the little girl in my arms. Draco goes to reach for Damon and in the process the pink blanket around our baby girl moves to reveal a tiny little flower shaped birthmark on her chest above her heart. I seem to be the only one who notices this and cover her back up. "How about a name that means beautiful flower?" I ask Draco. "I like that…how about Annabelle Diantha?" Draco asks. "That's beautiful Draco." I say. "Hello my little Belle." I say looking down at Annabelle. The second birth certificate appears.

**Annabelle Diantha Malfoy**

**Born: April 9th, 2012**

**Mother:** Adrienne Nicole Richards nee Malfoy

**Father: **_**Draco Alaric Malfoy**_

Again the paper disappears. Finally the door burst open and everyone comes rushing in, my dad coming in last. "I couldn't hold them off anymore sweetheart." He says with a laugh and a shrug. "That's alright Father. We just finished naming them." I say with a smile. "May I have everyone's attention please," Draco's booming voice calls everyone to attention, "it is my great honor to introduce all of you to our first child and daughter, Annabelle Diantha Malfoy." Everyone claps as I hold up my little Belle for everyone to see. Annabelle takes one look at the room full of people and smiles a huge toothless smile lighting up her whole face. At this everyone 'awws' and says 'so cute'. "it is also my great pleasure to introduce you to our second child and son, Damon Alaric Malfoy." This time Draco holds up Damon for everyone to see. Again everyone 'awws' and says 'so cute'. Ginny comes over to the bed that I am on hold Daniella. Daniella reaches to the bed. Ginny places Daniella on the bed and watches as the now 6 month old girl crawls over to me. She looks at my little Belle and up at me, "Ba." She says. "Yes Daniella this is Annabelle she's a baby." I say with a smile. "Ok I really don't want to divert attention from you guys but I can't hold it in anymore," Pansy starts, "I'm pregnant!" everyone stares at her. "What?" she asks. "Are you kidding me?" Hermione says. "What?!" Pansy says starting to look worried. "I'm pregnant too." Hermione blushes. "Oh my gods!" Pansy exclaims with a smile hugging Hermione. Luna starts laughing her head off almost falling to the ground. "What's so funny dear?" Harry asks. "You, Hermione and Ron really do everything together." She says trying to stop laughing. "What are you talking about?" Harry asks. "I'm pregnant as well." She says finally getting her laughing under control. "How far along are you two?" Pansy asks. "About 3 months." Hermione says. "Same here." Luna says. "LUNA! Why didn't you tell me your 3 months pregnant?!" Harry shouts. "Because a lot could happen and I didn't want to get your hopes up." She says looking sorry she didn't tell. Harry picks her up and spins her around, before kissing her soundly on the lips. "I would just like to say I'm 3 months along too." Pansy says with a smile. "I-I-I'm going to be a grandma!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims before running over to Ron and Pansy and giving them a huge hug. "Oh this is great! All our kids will be around the same age!" I exclaim. "That's right! Ohhhhh! They can be best friends like us!" Hermione says with a smile across her face. "All right ladies and gentlemen. We've all had busy days and I'm sure you're all pretty tired so why don't get some rest and we can plan a party tomorrow for all the good news." Narcissa says starting to usher everyone out. "Wahhhh!" Daniella lets out an ear piercing cry when she is taken off the bed. Oliver rushes over to her and picks her up. She instantly stops crying. "Oliver you are babysitting her from now on." Ginny says with a laugh. "Thank you ma'am." He says carrying Daniella out of the room. "He is so polite." Ginny says taking Blaise's hand and leaving. Everyone else slowly leaves the room with a last 'congratulations' on their lips. Draco came and sat on the bed holding little Damon while I sat up holding my little Belle. "We have been blessed with 2 beautiful babies." I say looking down at them both. "I think we've been blessed with your life." Draco says looking at me. "I love you Draco and I love what we have created." I say with a tear in my eye. "I love you. I thought I'd lose you today, I can't ever feel that again." He says. "Are you saying we shouldn't have any more kids?" I ask. "I don't think I could go through that again, so no." he says. "Ok we won't have any more children." I say.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been 5 days since DJ and my little Belle where born. Narcissa started calling Damon DJ because he looks like Draco did as a baby. Since then everyone has been calling him that. For newborns they are very well behaved…Draco clams it's because they are Blacks at heart and Blacks are refined well behaved babies. I just laugh and say it's because they are Richards and Richard float with an air of royalty. Pansy, Hermione, and Luna all went to St. Mungos to check on the babies. Pansy is having one baby and wants to wait on the sex of the baby. Luna is having one and it's a girl. And Hermione is having twins. They are waiting on the sex of both babies. According to the doctors they all conceived at the same time on the same day and will be delivering in November. I bet the kids won't be happy about sharing a birthday when they are older. I laugh to myself at the thought of them fighting over birthdays. "What's so funny Adrie?" Draco says coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist and look down at the sleeping baby girl in my arms. "I was just thinking about how the kids are going to hate sharing a birthday." I say adjusting my little Belle in my arms. "Yes they will hate that." He says with a chuckle. "Is there something you needed?" I ask. "Yes I was just coming in to see how the party planning is coming. I know mother can be quite difficult when it comes to planning these things." He says as I go over and put my little Belle in her big pink crib. "She's been wonderful and has liked every idea me and my mother have suggested." I say going over to DJ's crib and taking him out to breastfeed him. "Good. That's good that she isn't being difficult." He says. "I'm going to finish breastfeeding him and then I will be down for dinner." I say lifting my shirt and letting DJ eat. "Ok well mother says to wear something formal. Something about it being the first family dinner we have had since the twins were born." He says with a shake of his head. "Ok I'll see what I have." I say as he leaves the room. "Hello DJ." I say down at him. "You are going to be a difficult child aren't you?" I say with a laugh. "First you try to kill me and then you refuse to eat the first time I try to feed you." I say with a shake of my head. He starts to get fussy in my arms. "Oh oh DJ I was only joking about the trying to kill me! I know it's not your fault." I say rocking him until he settles down. "You and your sister are the most important people in the world. I'm just happy I had you after I got married." I say. He looks up at me with his big blue eyes. "I love my friends but I disapprove of having children out of wedlock." I say. "I didn't mean to get pregnant!" I turn around and see Ginny with Daniella on her hip. "I know that Ginny but I think you should have gotten married when you found out you were pregnant." I say sorry that she overheard me. "Well I wanted to wait until I had my perfect body back. Plus now if I wait a bit Daniella can be in the wedding as a flower girl. Who knows maybe Annabelle will be old enough to be in it too." She says. "Very true. How about I put DJ down in his crib and you can come help me pick out my outfit for tonight." I say. "That sounds like a good idea." She says bouncing Daniella on her hip. I put DJ in his crib and kiss his head. I go over to my little Belle's crib and kiss her sleeping head.

We cross the hallway to Draco and mine's room. "I think you should wear blue." Ginny says. "I don't know." I say hesitantly. "Ah Ga oh!" Daniella coos reaching for my closet. Ginny carries Daniella over to the closet. Daniella reaches in into the closet and starts tugging on a dress. I take out the dress she was tugging on and look it over. It's a dress I bought a while ago. My mother bought it when she found out I was going to be in Slytherin. I still laugh that she got a dress for a women not a teen. "I wonder if it fits yet." I say trying on the green dress. "Can you zip me up?" I ask Ginny as I slip the one shoulder strap with the bow. "It fits!" Ginny says. I look in the mirror and check out the Slytherin green dress with a pencil skirt and one shoulder with a bow. "I think it's missing something." Mother says walking in. "I think your right Julia." Ginny says setting down Daniella on the bed and going into my closet. She comes out a minute later holing up a silver twisted belt that buckles in the back and puts it around my waist. "Perfect Dear! Now for some shoes." Mother says going into my closet and brings out ridiculously high heels. "Mother! I just had twins I can't walk in those yet! I haven't worn heels that high since before I was pregnant." I say. "Your right, your right what was I thinking?" she asks herself before going back in the closet. She comes out with 4 inch pumps that are covered in rhinestones and are silver. "Perfect." I say putting them on. "Ohhhh my baby is all grown up!" Mother exclaims hugging me. "you didn't realize this when I got married or when I had twins?" I say with a laugh. "oh hush." She says with a smile. "Well I'm going to get Daniella and myself ready." Ginny says picking up Daniella. I go and sit at my vanity and put on a crush diamond ring and matching earrings. "How are my grandbabies?" mother asks. "They are fine DJ likes to get fussy but I'm sure it's just a baby thing." I say. "Yes from what I remember you were much easier to care for than your brother." She says with a chuckle. "Must be a boy thing." Draco says walking into the room. I stand up to greet him. "Darling you look wonderful." He says to me kissing my cheek as to be polite in front of my mother. "Thank you dear. I see we both thought of wearing green and silver." I say looking over his deep green pants, silver silk button up shirt and Slytherin green tie. "Yes but you look better in it then I do." He says raising my hand and having me spin for him. I blush a vibrant red. "Careful dear you are starting to match Ginny and Ron's hair." Mother says with a laugh. "Thanks mother." I say sarcastically. "I'll meet you two down stairs. I want to say good night to my grandbabies." She says leaving the room.

I sit back down at the vanity and start to put up my hair. "no. Don't put your hair up." He says. "Why not?" I ask. "Because your natural beauty is your most beautiful." He says taking my brush from my hand and placing it on the vanity. "Awww. How can you still think that after I've given birth?" I ask. "one because that is the most beautiful I have ever seen you and two because I almost lost you and I am going to spend every second of the rest of our lives telling you how perfect you are." He says pulling me up into his arms and kissing me soundly on my lips. "I love you Draco." I say when he finally pulls away. "Adrie I have loved you since I first saw you and will love you until my dying breath. Even then I will love you in the afterlife." He says with passion in his eyes. "Draco I feel the same way. I loved you before you even knew I existed. In our 6th year I had a crush on you but over the summer I found out I wouldn't get to choose who I married and thought we would never be. You cannot understand the joy I felt to learn that you are my mate, my other half, my soul mate." I say. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asks. "Of course." I say wondering what he has to say. "In our 5th year I saw you come in from the rain with raindrops in your hair making it look like diamonds. And the light from the candles in the Great Hall made your skin look like it was glowing. I thought you were an angel or not real but then you went up to a first year that had fallen in the mud and scratched her knee. I watched as you heeled her knee and kiss it better. That's when I knew you were an angel sent to watch over us all. It was also when I decided if I ever had a hope of being with you I couldn't become a death eater. Adrie I have known you exited even before you had a crush on me." He describes the day Mrs. Poppy asked me to help her and become her assistant. "But you said you loved me the moment you saw me." I say. "I did. I loved you since I saw you kiss that little girls knee." He says. "I still remember her name," I chuckle, "It's Juliet." He smiles down at me because even in 4 inch heels he is still a full head taller than me. "I love that you remember that." He says with another kiss.

"We should go down now before they wonder if we are trying to make more children." I say with a laugh taking his hand and guiding him to the stairs, which he helps me down as it is the first time wearing heels since I became pregnant and have to readjust to them. "There you are we've been waiting." Blaise says as we come down the stairs. "What took so long?" Ginny asks walking into the main hall with an Oliver carrying Daniella in toe. "Draco was telling me a beautiful story." I say whipping a tear from my eye. "What a pansy." Blaise says with a laugh. "Shut up," Ginny says hitting his arm, "you'll have to tell me later when more sensitive people are around." She directs the last comment at Blaise, who is rubbing his arm in pain. "Sure." I say with a chuckle. "Adrienne you look very pretty tonight." Oliver comments. "Thank you Oliver. I like your suit. Did you notice that the purple in your tie matches Daniella's dress?" I ask. "No I didn't. Well would you look at that. Do we match Dani?" he asks Daniella. She giggles and pulls on a strand of his hair. "He's right though, you do look pretty." Ginny says watching Daniella play with Oliver's hair. "Thank you Ginny you look beautiful too." I say looking over her light blue satin dress. It also has one shoulder but hers has flower detailing instead of a bow. She put a thick black stretchy belt at her waist and a pair of matching suede 4 inch heels. That's when I look at her hand and see a beautiful square cut diamond with tiny diamonds outlining it and other tiny diamonds on part of the band. My eyes widen and I look up to see my friend smiling like an idiot. "No!" I say in disbelief. "Yes!" she says ready to jump up and down. "Ehhhhh!" I let out a squeal of excitement. "What?" Draco asks worried that I was hurt. "They got engaged!" I exclaim showing him the ring. "Congratulations mate." He says clapping Blaise on the back. We walk into the dining room and go to our seats. Oliver puts Daniella in her highchair, which is right next to his seat. "Mother look Blaise and Ginny got engaged!" I say with excitement. "That's wonderful dear. Congratulations Ginny dear." Mother says with a smile. "Thank you Julia." Ginny says. "Oh we must start planning the wedding!" Narcissa says with a smile. "Actually we've talked about it and we want to wait until Daniella is old enough to be the flower girl." Ginny says. "Oh even better! That gives me about 3 to 4 years to plan it!" Narcissa says in excitement. "Cissy why don't we focus on the party to celebrate Adrie giving birth and Luna, Pansy and Hermione's pregnancy." Mother suggests. "Yes dear but it's almost done. I need another project." She says with a pout. "Well then you can help us plan the after party for The Joining." I say trying to keep the peace. "Yes! I can! Oh! I just thought of the perfect party!" She says excusing herself from the table and leaving the room in a hurry. "Great you've set her off." Draco says with a laugh. "Well she needs something to do to keep her mind off this divorce." I say. "Very true." Mother says. "Well it's time for bed." I say getting up and walking towards the door. "Good night everyone." Draco says following me to our room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*3 Months Later*

"Darling the ceremony is in 2 days we need to go shopping." Mother says coming into the baby's room where I'm feeding my little Belle. "Alright mother as soon as I finish feeding her I'll get the twins dressed." I say. "I'll call the girls." Mother says leaving the room. I put my little Belle in a light yellow sundress and DJ in light blue jeans and a pale green shirt. I put the matching hats on both of them to keep the sun off their heads. "OH! Aren't my grandbabies just the cutest things?" Narcissa cries giving them both a kiss on the head. "Yes well they do take after their father." I say. "DJ takes after my Draco Annabelle on the other hand takes after you." She says with a smile. "Thank you Narcissa." I say with a smile strapping them into their stroller. "They look adorable dear. I'm sure they are camera ready." Draco says coming in the room kissing my cheeks and the twins' heads. "Yes well we are focusing on the outfits for The Joining, not the paparazzi." I say. "Darling they are Malfoy's, for now, and that makes them famous." Draco says. "I know they are also the first twins in the Nymph community but that only makes them famous in the Nymph community, no one is the wizarding community cares about that." I say. "Well, have fun and be safe." He says kissing my lips before leaving for the library to do work.

I bring the children downstairs to see a little 10 month old Daniella and Ginny, a pregnant Hermione, Pansy and Luna. "Hermione, how are the twins?" I ask. "Good just 3 more months and they will be here." She says with a smile rubbing her enlarged belly. "How about you Pansy? Are you and Ron still fighting over whether or not you want to know what you are having?" I ask. "Yes he wants to know but I want to be surprised. He doesn't like surprises unless its food." She says rolling her eyes. "Well Harry and I have finally agreed to find out what we are having and we went to the doctors yesterday and we are having a girl." She says with a smile. "Have you thought about names?" Hermione asks. "Yes well harry likes Lily Ann but I want Ginger Ivy." Luna says. We all look at her funny. She doesn't notice us. We leave the manor and go to Diagon Alley to get clothes. We stop at the first children's clothing store. "Blaise gave me the card to his money." Ginny says looking at clothes for Daniella. She starts looking at a bright pink dress. Daniella starts to cry when she sees the dress. Daniella then reaches for a light blue dress with a giant daisy on the chest. "Oh do you like this dress Daniella?" Ginny asks holding up the dress. Daniella babbles and reaches for it again. Ginny walk around to find more clothes for Daniella as I walk with the twins to the baby section. I shop first for DJ. I look around for a bit, grabbing whatever made DJ smile. He really likes the black suits with blood red ties. We finally decide on a black Armani suit with a black silk button up shirt and a blood red silk tie. Next we move to the girls section. The first thing I see is a light blue satin dress with a pale yellow ribbon. I pick it up and my little Belle giggles. I take the outfits to a cash register. "Will that be all?" the Cashier asks. "Yes I believe so." I say. "WAIT! Adrie! Look what I found!" Ginny yells running up to me. She hands me a small black top hat and a crown of blue flowers matching DJ and my little Belle's outfits. "I will definitely take these too!" I exclaim putting them on the counter. We check out and go to a tea shop. "So Adrie can we see what you bought them?" Pansy asks. I hold up DJ's outfit. "Oh My Gods!" Hermione squeals. "That is so cute!" Pansy says. "Is he going to be a little devil like his father?" Luna laughs. "Of course." I say with a wink. "What about Annabelle's outfit?" Pansy asks. I pull out the blue dress. "Awwwww!" Ginny exclaims. "I love it!" Hermione says. "Ok ok ok!" I say, "I want to see what you girls got for your babies?" Hermione pulls out a cute brown ruffled dress with matching flower headband and a little black and white tux. "That's all you got?" Pansy asks. "Well I got some practical stuff too; like some one-piece's, sweaters and booties." She says. "Mione these are our children we were meant to spoil them." Ginny says. "But I want them to learn to be practical with their money." Hermione says. "Hermione, Dear, Theo is one of the richest wizards out there, your children can afford to buy an island each." Pansy says with a laugh. "Well, what did you get Ginny?" Hermione asks trying to move the attention from her to someone else. "I got Daniella a sundress that matches her eyes, a red sweater, and a navy blue set." Ginny says pulling out each outfit as she says it. "Ohhh I like the navy blue set." Luna says. "So do I." Pansy says. "I'm a little tired guy's; carrying two babies is hard and I need to lie down." Hermione says getting up and starting to waddle away. I catch up with her pushing the stroller with DJ and my little Belle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Draco, come see your babies!" I call down the stairs. "There's my little man and sweet baby girl." Draco says coming in the room and kissing each baby on the head. "Put DJ in his crib. I'll put my little Belle in her crib," I say putting my little Belle in her crib for her afternoon nap, "go to bed I'm going to get them their bottles." "I'll meet you in our room." Draco says with a wink hoping to finally get some alone time. I walk to the kitchen and get their bottles. Waaaaaaa! I hear a cry from the babies' room. I rush up stairs to see Greyback holding Damon and Annabelle. Grrrrrrrrrrr! "Damon! Annabelle!" I scream and start to run towards them. "You should have left him alone." Greyback growls before jumping out the window with my babies in his arms. "Nooooooo!" I scream. Draco comes running in the room in just his boxers. I see red. I shift into some mutated version of my veela form and my Nymph Angel form. I am out the window in a few seconds. Greyback apperated away but I could smell that dog anywhere. I fly around for a few minutes chasing his magic and dog smell. I figure out that he is apperating from place to place to get me off his tail. I apparently get him so scared that he apperates right into the middle of Hogsmeade. There are screams heard through the square. "Give me my children or die!" I let out a feral screech. Everybody in the market moves into the stores, looking out the windows instead. Draco finally catches up with me and is behind me in veela form. "You changed my Lord and now I will raise you children to be killers." Greyback barks. I rush at him with all my speed and strength. I punch him in the gut with my clenched fists. The babies go flying into the air but I know Draco got them. "You made a big mistake messing with my family…I can cure dark magic but I can't cure evil mangy dogs." I growl lifting him off the ground with my powers. I leave him floating in the air and make a bubble of water form around him. I see the light leave his eyes as he dies and bring him back to life with my angel powers. He gasps for air and looks frightened for his life. I then proceed to kill him with every nymph power, starting with earth, then wind, then fire. Each time I bring him back to life. I then make my claws grow even longer and claw him into bits cutting him off at the arms, legs and head. I let his pieces fall to the fountain below us. I turn around to see a shocked Draco holding both Annabelle and Damon. I hold out my arms and take my babies. I fly down to the ground and transform back into my normal form. I coo at the babies and bounce like nothing happened. The people come out of the stores and start clapping. "Adrie, let's go home and get that blood off of you." Draco says putting his arm around my shoulder. I look down and see that when I cut Greyback, I got splattered with his blood. I could see blood on my white feathered wings. I take my children tight in my arms and fly home.

When we get home my mother and Draco's mother come running down the stairs. "Oh Adrienne! You're covered in blood!" Mother yells. "I just heard from Pansy's mother, who was in the square shopping, told me that you killed Greyback." Narcissa says. "Adrienne! YOU killed Greyback?" Mother asks. "He took Little Belle and DJ." I say flatly. "What?!" Narcissa says going partial veela. "I knocked the babies out of his hands, Draco caught them, and I tortured and killed him several times." I say. "Wait, what do you mean 'several times'?" Mother asks. "I used my angel nymph powers to continually bring him back to life and kill him again in a different way." I say shrugging and start walking up the stairs. "Adrie, Dear, let me bath the babies; you go take a bath…I'll be in to wash your wings in a few minutes." He says carefully taking Little Belle and DJ out of my arms. I slowly walk down the hall to my room. "Oh Mistress Adrienne!" Pinky says jumping up and hugging my legs. "Hello Pinky." I say heading for the bathroom. "Pinky heard from Misty what happened! Misty was in square buying ingredients and saw everything. Misty told Pinky right away and Pinky ran up the stairs and waited for Mistress Adrienne." Pinky says. "Thank you Pinky I need to shower." I say taking my clothes off and getting in the bath tub. "Pinky will help Mistress bathe."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Adrie! There's mail here for you!" Draco yells down the hall. "Coming!" I yell back. "Oh Gods come quickly!" he exclaims. I run down the hall thinking something is wrong. I run in the room to find Draco holding the letter away from him with two fingers. "What is it?" I ask, panicked. "It…It's from my cousin." He says horrified. I take the letter out of his hands. I rip the letter open and a handful of multi-colored confetti bursts out. I take out the bright blue paper and read the florescent pink writing, clearly written by Tonks:

**Dear Adrienne and Draco, **

**Thank you so so so so much for killing Greyback, the little bitch. He is the one who bit my husband. I always wanted to kill him myself but I'm glad you did it. We are throwing a party in honor of him dying. We will see you at The Joining later today and discuss this more.**

**Love, **

**Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin**

At the end of the page I see in neat black pen:

**P.S.**

**Sorry about the Confetti**

I laugh at the professor apologizing for his wife. "Adrienne. It's time to get little Belle and DJ ready for The Joining." Mother says walking in the room. "Yes mother." I say walking to their room. "Hi my little Belle." I coo picking her up. I bring her over to the changing table and put on a fresh diaper. I then go to the closet and get her light blue satin dress with pale yellow bow. After I put the dress on I take her 2 little brown curls with natural blonde highlights and pin them back under the crown of flowers. I kiss her head and put her in the carrier. I get DJ next and put him in his black Armani suit with black silk shirt and red silk tie. I comb back his tuft of blonde hair and put his top hat on. I kiss his head and put him in his carrier and go to my room to change. I put on a navy blue dress with pencil skirt and large cream colored belt with bow at the waist. I put on my best pearls and metallic cream colored pumps with bows on the toe. When I'm done I walk out the bedroom door, down the hall and to the stairs where Draco meets me to help with the carriers. Draco is in a navy blue tux with a cream colored tie and matching shoes. We give each other a once over and started laughing. "What's going on?" Ginny asks walking up in a black pencil skirt and poncho styled white knit blouse with salmon pink accessories. "Draco and I matched without even trying." I explain still laughing. "Oh that is so cute!" Ginny says. "Where is Daniella?" Draco asks Ginny. I look around realizing that Ginny doesn't have her on her hip. "Oliver is playing with her until the ceremony." Ginny says. "He is going to be a great father someday." I say with a laugh. "Ready?" Draco asks. I nod and we pick up the sides of carriers and go downstairs.


End file.
